


Bite Me

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Biting, F/F, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Kinktober 2017 prompt: biting; Myka and Helena were apparently affected by a copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula and have a chat in the aftermath.





	Bite Me

It was, perhaps, unfortunate that Pete rounded the corner in time to see Helena stalking slowly and deliberately towards Myka, who for her part stood as if in a trance watching the woman’s approach, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side exposing her neck.

He also saw the copy of Bram Stoker’s  _ Dracula _ sitting out on the table and made what he said was the only logical conclusion for a Warehouse agent to make.

It was also unfortunate that Claudia’s new “goo-gation” sprinkler system (goo irrigation) had buttons installed in that particular section of aisles, which, incidentally, contained many of the literary classics collected by various agents over the years.

One enthusiastic button push, a round of hurried explanations, and two showers later, Helena and Myka found themselves in a bedroom at the B&B trying to process the events of the afternoon.

“Interesting.”

“Yes, interesting.”

“Obviously it’s a good thing Pete managed to douse us with goo before things got much further.”

“Obviously.”

“But what I don’t understand…”

“Yes?”

“Well, given the subtext that is developed between the relationship between Mina and Lucy, who are both females, and then given our relationship,” her hand gestured broadly between them, “it just seems like it would be strange for the artifact to choose to instead explore the narrative paths found in the development between--”

She was cut off. “Darling, are you attempting to apply literary analysis to the potential effects of an artifact?”

“Well, it is a book!”

“Yes, but it’s an artifact. It has its own predetermined methodology that has little to do with our own understanding and logic.”

“Would you have done it?” The change in topic was abrupt and obvious.

“Would I have done what?” Helena asked coyly.

“Would you have have” Myka gestured vaguely in the direction of her head, and incidentally, her neck.

“Did you want me to?” Was the swift rejoinder.

Myka spluttered. “Well, I, well...and why would the artifact pick you to be the Count?” She attempted to deflect. “We never established who touched it first. All things being equal, I could have--”

Helena’s laughter cut her off this time. “Now you sound like an outraged actress arguing with the casting director. It is an  _ artifact _ , Myka. We aren’t sure about its exact effects.”

She stood, as if to go.

“And do you think it could have been our own desires in this particular scenario?” Myka’s voice was soft, with an undercurrent.

She sat back down, looking consideringly at Myka.

“Both of our desires, perhaps.” She said it like a statement, watching for a reaction.

When she got none, she continued, “What sort of desires were you thinking of?”

“I don’t know. I guess, I guess for a moment there I really hoped you  _ would _ bite me.”

“I see.” Helena gazed at her thoughtfully. “And has the desire left, since we were so helpfully sprayed with neutralizer?”

“It diminished.” Myka noted the look on Helena’s face and added, “though that seems to be changing at the moment.”

“I do believe I understand. Out of curiosity, did you perhaps have such a desire  _ before _ our putative contact with the artifact in question?” She moved closer to Myka on the bed.

“There’s a distinct possibility,” Myka admitted, as she tilted her head, exposing the side of her neck.

“And that might have been the reason why,” Helena leaned closer, her breath against Myka’s skin, “Pete found us next to a copy of  _ Dracula _ and drew his own conclusions before I even had a chance to properly do--”

Here, she closed the last few inches between them, opened her mouth wide, and sank her teeth into the flesh where Myka’s neck and shoulder met.

If anything, Myka’s moan of pleasure, and her hands coming up to tangle in Helena’s hair, were incentive for Helena to clamp down harder, which she did.

It was a while before they returned to coherent conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at the Warehouse did involve some time spent cleaning what Pete was calling the “Nosferagoo” section, but it wasn’t until his tenth or twelfth teasing comment that Myka was driven to respond with her unfortunate word choice.

“Bite me, Pete!”

“Well, I would,” he countered, “but judging by the turtleneck, it looks like HG’s already beaten me to it.”

Myka couldn’t help the blush.

“Seriously, you two, you tried to blame the hanky panky on  _ Dracula _ ? Claudia checked, that’s not what that book does.”

“Wait, if you knew, then why’d you spray us with goo?”

“Are you kidding me? I remember what happened the last time you two and your “extreme emotions” went all crazy on the Warehouse’s “magnetic resonances” as Artie calls them and were loose in the stacks. The D.H. Lawrence section still hasn’t recovered.

“Besides,” he added, moving quickly out of reach in anticipation, “it looked like letting HG continue would be a real pain in the neck!”

“Pete!”

“Was it love at first bite?” He started running. “Are you her type? Or does she love in vein? Did she have bat breath?”

He had more jokes, but Myka finally caught up with him.


End file.
